Devant toi
by Doctor Grimm
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Thème : Battre. Nilhem se sent inferieur face à Ellana. Elle, si jeune, élève de Jilano depuis a peine un an, semble déjà engagée sur la Voie tellement plus loin que lui ...


**OS écrit pour la 25è nuit du Fof.**

**Thème 1 : Battre.**

**Fandom : Le pacte des Marchombres**

**Personnages : Nillem ; Ellana .**

* * *

**Devant toi.**

* * *

Ellana l'avait encore battu cet après midi même. Elle avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour l'envoyer rouler à terre, comme s'il était n'importe quel bagarreur de comptoir. Bien sur, il n'avait pas été distrait pas nNillem jeta un regard admiratif à Ellana. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la maison de Sayanel, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir, comme à son habitude. Ses doigts jouaient nonchalamment avec le fil aiguisé d'un poignard, et même si elle n'y posait pas les yeux un seul instant, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se blesserait pas. Un serrement lui étreignit le coeur.'importe quoi … C'est juste que là, au grand jour, dans le jardin de Sayanel, le soleil cognait fort, et il avait momentanément fait luire cette chevelure chatoyante que la jeune femme arborait avec fierté. Et Nillem avait été hypnotisé, comme d'habitude.

Alors, bien sur, il se sentait un peu amer. Il était le meilleur élève d'un des plus grands marchombres de tous les temps, non de Dieu ! Et son apprentissage durait depuis déjà deux ans ! Pourtant, Ellana, élève de Jilano depuis à peine un an, semblait déjà engagée sur la Voie tellement plus loin que lui... Même si il la dépassait encore techniquement -_mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?-_ , elle respirait l'âme des Marchombres. Et il se sentait faible devant elle.

Ellana avait cessé de jouer avec sa lame. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait tout de même capté le regard de Nillem sur elle. C'est cette pression un peu gênante qui lui avait fait lever les yeux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, encore. Même si elle croyait le deviner.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour demain ? »

Nillem leva un regard vide vers elle, et elle grimaça. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Mais la vive intelligence de son meilleur ami le rattrapa très vite :

« Quoi ? Non, non, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. On a un trajet difficile, mais une fois passée la Grande Faille, ça ne devrait être qu'une formalité d'atteindre la montagne. »

Ellana lui fit un sourire éblouissant, et il resta une fraction de seconde totalement ébahi. Mais se reprendre rapidement lorsqu'on était surpris était une des premières choses que lui avait aprises Sayanel.

Il fit une légère grimace. L'enseignement de Sayanel, il aurait besoin de s'en immerger complètement à partir du lendemain.

Car aux premières lueurs, ils partiraient pour le Rentaï, demander la Greffe.

OoO

Nillem était anéanti. Il lui semblait encore entendre ce bourdonnement douloureux dans sa tête, cette voix inhumaine qui rugissait, s'adressant au plus profond de son être. _Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là...Nous te refusons, Nillem. Vas-t-en. Vas-t-en. Vas-t-en... _

Il s'était obstiné pourtant. pensant que c'était un test. Il était digne d'obtenir la Greffe ! Il était digne d'être un vrai Marchombre ! Il était déjà l'un des meilleurs, pourquoi ce don lui serait-il refusé ?

Et Ellana qui n'était toujours pas redescendue... Déjà près d'une journée s'était écoulée. Était-elle restée là haut? Avait-elle obtenu la Greffe, ou le Rentaï, cette montagne maléfique, l'avait-il tellement torturé qu'elle en était morte?

Il se refusait à écouter cette voix là, qui lui donnait les pires images possibles. Et cette femme, cette grande rousse qui se disait marchombre, et qui distillait son venin dans ses oreilles sous couvert de le réconforter... Elle croyait peut être qu'il ne se doutait de rien ? Qu'elle pouvait espérer le détourner de la Voie avec quelques promesses bien enjolivées?

Alors qu'il venait de se faire refuser la Greffe ?

Alors que sa meilleure amie, sa soeur, la femme qu'il aimait peut être, était toujours là heut, prisonnière d'une montagne inviolable ?

Non. Il n'y croyait pas.

Et quand Ellana arriva, habillée d'habits étranges et trop grands pour elle, quand elle chassa de ses paroles aiguisées comme une dague la femme rousse et son sous-fifre, il fut incapable de réagir. Parce qu'Ellana avait changé. Parce qu'aussi sauvage et libre qu'elle avait pu paraître avant d'escalader le Rentaï, désormais, elle était tout simplement insaisissable. Indomptable. Allégorie du vent et des ombres.

OoO

Jilano et Sayanel les ont rejoint à la sortie de la Grande Faille, sur le chemin du retour. Tous deux ne semblent pas accorder une très grande importance à leur réussite -ou _non_-réussite, dans son cas . Pourtant, il voit très bien les yeux de Jilano briller de fierté quand il les pose sur son élève. Au diable tous ces gens qui affirment que la Greffe ne veut rien dire quant à la qualité Marchombre. Il a beau chercher, lui ne voit pas cette lueur quand Sayanel pose les yeux sur lui.

Et quand il regarde Ellana, belle et insaisissable, quand il regarde ses mains qui cachent désormais le plus beau des trésors, ce n'est pas l'amour qui le submerge. Oh, bien sur, il l'adore toujours. Elle reste Ellana. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans cette forêt où elle se meut comme si elle y était née, il ressent avant tout de la jalousie. Et ce sentiment poignant d'infériorité, qui l'étouffe toujours un peu plus depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Les mots de la femme rousse lui reviennent.

_La Greffe ne fait rien, Nillem. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis._

Alors, même si il n'y croit pas pour l'instant, une pensée farouche l'envahit.

Un jour, c'est sur, il la battra.

* * *

Wallaaaaaaah ! Ouf, une heure, c'est juste trop court !


End file.
